Talk:Hellhound/@comment-26120285-20151101035013
Since this is the guardian mamono and the most dominant one, imagine his husband weak, but imagine that she discovers that his husband could become stronger but is uncapable of control, here i leave you an scenario: An hellhound and his hubby are walking together, the hellhound is holding his hubby arm on his chest, she really loves him and protect him at all cost and thinks she know everything about him. One day, on the usual walk on the road, the husband smell something but the hellhound doesn't smell it, the husband grow much taller and acquire much strength being a bulky man, the eyes of the husband turns red like pain, his teeths were sharpen, his skin turns black and red lines on his body are easily seen. The husband emits a incredibly and powerful roar, the roar was so strong that some windows nearby were broken and many mamonos got out of the house to see what's happening. The husband take off his wife arm by lifting her like nothing. Flesh. Flesh, MUST FEED, WEAK CREATURES. The hellhound see terrify how his husband turns to a wimpy, cute, gentle and lovely man to a giant, brutish, beast and horrible monster. The husband turns to see a man bleeding cause of some bandits beating the crap out of him, (The husband transform himself like this when he smell blood, threaten, feel in danger or see a crime). The husband beats to death to the bandits, the same manner as his wife do it to some bandits. The wife see everything and see horrified, she try to push him away but he was too strong for her. The husband tells her to love him, she kiss him, then the husband reduce his height to be equal heigh to the hellhound but he still holding some traits like the strength. The wife hugs him and tell him calm down, hubby this is not you, my cute hubby this is not you, my love, please, come back as she said this the man return to his normal state with his husband clothe's all ragged. The monsters see all this and the wife explain it all and they understand it, the wife princess carry his husband to their home and leave him in their bed, the wife cuddle with his husband and his head was on his head. The wife, with tears on his eyes, whisper some words '' I will always be with you''. Sorry if i got out of the theme, but in the story the husband is possessed by his own instincts, in here the wife wants his husband back but try to not harm him, is stated that mamonos will never turn down their husbands but what if the husband is possessed by a curse, by a plague, by mutation, by mind control, with his last words, before being taken, request his wife to kill him (I didn't say this on the story to kill him). Would they kill his husband if they possessed? Since they are dangerous to anyone and to themselves.